


To Love and Be Loved

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alec loves watching magnus sleep, and magnus loves alec, but no smut, rated m for steamy naked makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec loves watching Magnus sleep and Magnus loves Alec.





	To Love and Be Loved

Before Magnus, Alec hated mornings. Hated the blaring of his alarm forcing him out of his slumber. The feeling of fogginess that surrounded him for the hours after he woke up was unpleasant and annoying; even the strongest of coffees couldn’t revive him until 11am.

But a lot of things were different before Magnus.

Now, mornings were one of his favourite times of the day. Waking up of his own accord or from Magnus’ gentle voice and soft kisses was absolutely heavenly. The soft mattress and silk sheets were a luxury compared to his cold, stiff bed at the Institute. Not to mention the distant sounds of the city and Magnus’ breathing are far better than the blaring alarm and hustle at the Institute he was used to waking up to.

However, if there was one thing that made mornings so dear to his heart it was who he spent them with. Waking up in Magnus’ arms, Magnus in his arms or even just lying next to Magnus gave him the most beautiful feeling of bliss and serenity. No matter if they’d had a screaming match the previous and went to bed back to back, they’d always wake up in each other’s arms, leaving their conflict behind.

Magnus’ strong arms, peaceful features, soft breathing, the warm smiles he’d give Alec as his eyes fluttered open, they all made Alec feel so utterly blessed. Whenever Alec woke up before Magnus, he would just lay there and stare at his boyfriend in awe, wondering how he ever got so lucky. Sometimes Magnus would be awake when Alec was admiring him (while he thought Magnus was asleep) and he’d tease Alec, but he never meant it.

That was where Alec lay now, propped up on his elbow, admiring Magnus’ peaceful features. The early morning Saturday light spilled over the silk bedsheets and the bodies beneath them; coating Magnus’ face in a warm orange glow.

“Hey,” Magnus murmured quietly, shifting slightly on his back as his eyes fluttered.

“Hi,” Alec smiled softly, reaching out to push a stray strand of Magnus’ loose hair behind his ear. Magnus’ eyes travelled up his face, a small smile spreading across his lips. Even so early in the morning when he couldn’t even pick up a coffee cup Magnus still managed to look at him with so much love it made Alec want to cry.

“C’mere,” Magnus mumbled, holding his arms out. Another thing Alec loved about mornings was how cuddly they both were, completely willing to ignore the day and hold each other forever, which had also resulted in Magnus cancelling many clients and Alec being hilariously late to the Institute on multiple occasions.

Alec eagerly crawled into Magnus’ arms, draping over half of his body and throwing his arm over Magnus’ torso. One of Magnus’ arms curled around his torso, the other tilting Alec’s chin up slightly to give him a chaste good morning kiss. Alec couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

“Do you still have the day off?” Magnus asked him softly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Mhm,” Alec smiled warmly, fingers running down Magnus’ stomach, exploring the soft caramel skin there. They lay in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the morning air and each other’s presence.

Alec could start to feel himself drifting back to sleep when Magnus’ voice jerked him out of his haze. “Why is it you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Whenever you wake up first and you’re not in a rush I always find you gazing at me when I wake up. Why?” Magnus asked, sounding sincere with an edge of insecurity that made Alec’s heart swell.

“I don’t know, I like watching you sleep. Is that bad?” Alec asked, moving back slightly to prop himself up on his elbow the same way he had just minutes ago.

“No, Alexander, of course it isn’t. I suppose I just... don’t understand. Why don’t you wake me up instead?”

“You look so peaceful when you sleep. Innocent,” Alec explained, met with a warm smile on Magnus’ end.

“Since when have I been, by definition, innocent?” Magnus raised his eyebrows, smirking.

“Oh, you know what I mean. Untainted,” Alec tried again.

Curling in his toes, Magnus pulled the sheets down from his chest to the V above his hipbones. “Alexander, you of all people should know by now that I am plenty tainted.”

Alec felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes travelled down Magnus’ chiselled abs, illuminated by the morning sun, to where only the red silk covered the rest of what Alec knew damn well was Magnus’ naked body.

“I’m aware,” Alec swallowed, unable to keep his eyes off Magnus’ body and not wanting to. Magnus took his bottom lip between his teeth before turning to roll Alec onto his back, Magnus’ body pressing against Alec’s. Magnus leaned down and kissed him slow and deep, Alec’s hands slipping into Magnus’ soft, loose hair as he enjoyed the languorous slide of Magnus’ tongue against his.

“You know, I think you’re right,” Alec mumbled.

“Hm?”

“I do prefer your company when you’re awake,” Alec grinned.

Magnus scoffed, chuckling as he lent down to reconnect their lips.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered as he moved his head to the side to leave a kiss to Alec’s cheek, then the other one, his nose, his forehead and finally his lips.

“I love you too,” Alec giggled, cupping Magnus’ cheeks as they kissed and kissed and kissed, content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short lmao it was just an idea i had during drama rehearsals (which are so boring bc my part has one (1) line) but anyways enjoy!! also thanks to liz for editing it love u bb  
> instagram: siredtofray


End file.
